


Zombie Sequel: Being Trapped in the Snow is a Bitch

by WarpedMinded



Series: SPN - Zombie Apocalypse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Jo are sent on a mission during the zombie apocalypse, and then got trapped in an abandoned house by a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Sequel: Being Trapped in the Snow is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Zombie Sequel: Being Trapped in the Snow is a Bitch  
>  **Author:** WarpedMinded  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Anna/Jo  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** language, kissing, zombies, and desecrating a grave ('cause that's what Hunter's do)  
>  **Summary:** Anna and Jo are sent on a mission during the zombie apocalypse, and then got trapped in an abandoned house by a blizzard.  
>  **Word Count:** 2,730  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Supernatural, only Kripke does. And I do not make money from writing this  
>  **Author's Note:** This is written for **[](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/) 's - **Phase 3 **\- #23 Challenge** _'Snow is Falling'_. It is also a SEQUEL to **_'[Surviving It All](279015)'_**. Can be read as a one-shot if you do not want to read _'Surviving It All'_.

  


:::  
   
Bobby had told them that they had to get in, finish the job, and get out in a day; since there was a huge blizzard that was heading that direction. They had gotten news that there was a horrifying malevolent spirit that was attacking the family's children while they were sleeping. Thankfully it just wanted to hurt them a little, and not kill. Even during a zombie apocalypse, there were still demons, spirits and monsters out and about cause mayhem, but it made it a whole lot harder to get around the country.  
   
The whole world had become conscious of the fact that zombies walked the earth. Days after it had started; all military, army, and navy forces went out and told towns, cities and rural areas about the invasion. FEMA and other organizations also went out and helped with passing out rations every month. All food processing plants and warehouses were still put to work; people coming in everyday in tanker trucks, and reinforced buses. It was made sure that food would still be made and distributed across each of their own countries. Every plant farm, building, home, and work place were reinforced with fences, steel cages, and anything else they could use to keep the undead out.  It was then realized that as long as you didn't leave your home unnecessarily, or without back up, you were very safe. The only people to really leave their homes on a daily basis were the people willing to work to help their country, and hunters.  
   
"Now you girls be safe. Make sure I don't have to drive all the way over to Colorado and kick your asses." Ellen told her daughter, who was trying to not smirk. "Don't make me smack that smirk off your face Joanna Beth Harvelle. This is serious."  
   
Jo hugged her mother tightly, "Mom, don't worry. Anna and I will be safe _and_ careful. You gave us enough weapons to stock an army. Also, if worse comes to worse, and we don't make it out of there, we will find a house and hole up there until it is safe enough to drive back. Anna stocked up enough food in the truck to last us a couple weeks, if need be. Momma, don't worry."  
   
Ellen let out a shaky breath and hugged Jo one more time. "It's just that this is the first time you have gone out hunting on your own, since the apocalypse."  
   
"I'm just glad it's a zombie apocalypse, instead of never ending storms, world collapsing, and extreme amounts of death." Anna said as she stepped up and gave Jo's mother a hug, "Don't worry Ellen. You know deep down that we are going to be just fine. And like Jo said, I put enough food in the vehicle in case the storm sneaks up on us." She kissed Ellen's cheek affectionately, "Be sure to take care of the boys, they tend to find trouble wherever they go. Castiel hasn't been a very good influence as of late." They all laughed, and Jo tugged on Anna's hand, pulling her outside into the snow and to their truck. Jo gave a wave back to Ellen and Bobby who were standing on the porch, waving.  
   
:::  
   
Thankfully the roads had been clear of snow, so the drive didn't take longer than they imagined.  
   
Anna turned off the music when they hit the town in Colorado they were going to. "Remember the directions to the house?"  
   
"Yep." Jo turned the corner and drove straight to the haunted house's driveway. A large steel fence surrounded the block, and they could see the mother on the also fenced porch, with her two children standing beside her. The woman pushed a button and the driveway gate opened. Jo hurried the truck in, and the gate shut before zombies even came to the block. "Hey, I hope we aren't horribly late."  
   
The woman smiled, grateful they were willing to help in this time of the apocalypse. "I'm just glad you showed up at all. It's bad enough with zombies out, but then we aren't even safe in the house with the ghost."  
   
It had snowed about a foot more in Colorado than in Kansas, but thankfully this town kept up the maintenance, unlike other towns, so the roads were clear for the time being.  
   
Jo looked down and saw that the kids had made snow angels on a side of the house that you couldn't see from the road. A sad smile crossed her face, and she felt a hand on her back. Jo looked and saw Anna tilting her head, concerned, and Jo waved her off for the time being.  
   
"Are you ready to show us the house?" Anna said as she watched the children hop up the steps to the porch and stomp their little snow boots on the large mat.  
   
:::  
   
The spirit wasn't really as dangerous as they had come to think. The family had just been too scared to listen to the spirit; who was scared for the children's lives, thinking the kids were the ghost's own.  
   
Mrs. Rogenson had let them use their internet. But since the apocalypse, the internet had been changed to dial up, since it was unable to handle broadband anymore.  
   
That evening they looked up the information on the past owners. It had been slow going to say the least. Since all internets were dial up, it took a few minutes to load pages full of pictures. But after a while, they found the house's history. The woman had woken up to her husband shooting their children while they slept. She tried to fight back when he came in to finish her, and she was murdered also. The husband went missing after that.  
   
Anna wiped a tear from her eye, and Jo rubbed her back gently. "She can't pass on, so this will have to happen the hard way. I know she is inadvertently hurting the children, but it needs to stop."  
   
"I know. I know." Anna whispered, pulling on her winter gloves, and snow boots. "I'm ready when you are."  
   
:::  
   
It wasn't until they realized they needed to go to the cemetery to salt and burn the ghost, that it was gonna to be a much bigger challenge than they originally thought. What they thought was going to be an enclosed cemetery, turned out being fenceless.  
   
Jo cursed as she saw the zombies walking slowly around the cemetery. There were only a couple, but shooting them might draw more attention from other zombies in the town. "Have the machete ready?" Anna said to Jo, and the blonde got a bright smile on her face. Anna knew that her girlfriend had wanted to try it out since she made it.  
   
"Hell yes. Thank you!" Jo grinned and pressed a kiss to Anna's cheek. "I am so glad you dig faster than me, I get to go chopping."  
   
Anna put a hand on her shoulder, "I am going out there too, and we are clearing the place before we start digging. I will watch your back and use the silenced pistol if the machete isn't working as well as you had hoped. I just pray it slices their heads off, because if it doesn't, the silencer might not be as silent as we thought."  
   
"Anna... have some faith. It's gonna be fine. Damn... it's starting to flurry already."  
   
"Yeah, it's getting here faster than we thought. Hurry, before more snow piles on what already there."  
   
Jo got out of the truck, and swung the machete with ease, and because she sharpened it, it sliced through the undead's neck like butter. The head landed on the grass before the body collapsed. There were a couple times where she almost slipped on some ice, but she finished off all the zombies in the cemetery. They couldn't see any more nearby, so they got started digging. It didn't take long before they were opening the coffin, then salting and burning the bones.  
   
:::  
   
Mrs. Rogenson and her kids had been extremely grateful and made the girls a pan of lasagna. And when they realized that the girls had to go to the abandoned house, they gave them a container of hot cocoa, since the blizzard was going to be there sooner than anyone suspected.  
   
Jo almost couldn't hold back from opening the pan and diving in before they got to the house.  
   
It didn't take long to get to the empty home. "I am glad that the owner didn't die until after the barriers were built around the place." Jo muttered, and Anna gave her a reproachful look.  
   
"Don't speak like that. Death is never a good thing."  
   
:::  
   
It didn't take long to get the truck through the gate and carry all their supplies inside the house. When Anna saw Jo rubbing her arms, to warm herself she said, "I'll get the fireplace lit. I bet there are logs in the back. You want to get the food set out for supper?" Jo nodded, and waved her off, but said absentmindedly, "Be careful, and take the pistol just in case."  
   
Anna smiled, "Yes dear."  
   
:::  
   
With the fireplace lit and plates of food set in their laps, they sat close together on the couch and ate their food in companionable silence.  
   
The house creaked when the wind picked up. Jo shivered at the thought of 40 mph winds blowing enough snow to cause a whiteout. She hoped that the storm wouldn't cause too much of a delay to get back home.  
   
"I don't think it will be a week. Might just be a few days. And with any luck, this storm will kill a bunch of the zombies." Anna tried to think positively.  
   
A laugh escaped Jo, and she leaned against Anna, and laid her head on the sweater covered shoulder, "Well at least we get to snuggle together and keep warm."  
   
When they had made it to Bobby's, Joanna had pussyfooted around the subject of starting a relationship. Funnily enough, her mother had accepted them as a couple even before she had. Anna had found that so amusing that she still teases Jo about it to that day.  
   
They could hear the wind howling outside, Jo got up to take the plates to the sink, and rinsed them off. "Want some hot chocolate?"  
   
"Yes please. Thanks." Anna looked out the front window and hissed when she saw that there was an added 4 inches of snow since they were outside an hour ago. "Jo, you're not gonna like hearing this, but... It's bad, and we might be stuck here for a while."  
   
Jo's head popped around the corner and she had a scowl on her face. She was used to disappointment because of weather problems, but it didn't mean she was happy about it. "How long might we be stuck here?" Her tone was slightly sarcastic.  
   
Anna ignored the tone and answered honestly, "Might be 5 days, could be a week. It just depends on when this storm dies down, and how long it will take the plows to get out. You know how the zombies have hindered everything. Instead of being a day of shoveling snow around your house and sidewalk, it would take 2 days. Every time someone sees a zombie, they have to get into their house. Because once one of them tries to get into your yard, they end up bringing more to help. And they still haven't figured out how."  
   
"...I already know that Anna. I didn't need the speech, but thank you for that." Jo rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes.  
   
"Well, since you know everything, I guess you know that I am going upstairs to check the rooms up there. If I am not back in 10 minutes, that means a zombie must have got me."  
   
"Anna Milton, don't you dare joke about something like that. There better be no damn zombies in the house. I won't lose you to those sons of bitches." Jo about yelled, her tone nervous and aggravated.  
   
Anna walked into the kitchen and hugged Jo from behind, and kissed her ear. "Don't worry, I was just joking. Obviously my teasing is lacking it's funny." She sighed and rested her head against Jo's, "Brrr, your neck is cold. Do you need to borrow one of my sweaters?"  
   
Jo placed the plates on a towel on the counter and turned around in Anna's arms, she placed a quick, tender kiss on the redhead's lips. "No, if I wore one of those to bed I would be too hot to sleep, but thank you."  
   
"You know me, always trying to make you too hot to think, or sleep at all." Anna winked, making Jo chuckle and bury her face in the other woman's neck.  
   
"Alright now, you fiend, go check upstairs. Also, open the floor vents to let some of the fireplace's warmth upstairs." Jo pushed Anna to the staircase, and slapped her on the ass as a going away gift.  
   
:::  
   
That night while they were asleep, the power went out, but thankfully, there had been a generator that ran the fridge and lights. But they couldn't take a chance of it running Jo's laptop, so they only used it until the battery went dead.  
   
Anna suggested a game of checkers, and she beat Jo a couple times before the blonde refused to play that game with the redhead anymore.    
   
:::  
   
A few days went by and Jo looked out the window only to let out a low whistle. "Damn. Well at least it's not 40 mph winds anymore. But... damn, I hope the town is able to plow the roads okay." She snorted, and turned around while laughing when she saw a zombie trying to walk through a six foot snow drift. All the ground was covered with four feet of snow, some drifts piling higher than six feet. "It's gonna be a couple more days before we are able to get out of here. Might as well get started on making a clearing for us to drive through when we leave."  
   
"Alright, we better get our gear on. It's around 20 degrees out there. Good thing I brought the insulated gloves, hats and socks." Anna pulled her white stocking cap over her head and zipped up her white coat. They had decided on white outside clothing, so as to be camouflaged from the zombies.  
   
When Jo scraped away the last pile of snow, they headed back inside for some hot cocoa, and sandwiches.  
   
:::  
   
It took a week for the plows to come out and start on the roads. A few days earlier the power had come back on, so Anna and Jo spent those days watching movies, or chatting with everyone at Bobby's from her computer.  
   
Anna and Jo had everything packed in the truck, and made sure everything was turned off in the house. "You know what? I think we should vacation here, at this house. Maybe even get the boys to come up, or have mom come up here and have a girl's week."  
   
When they got into the truck, but not turning it on, Anna nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. But not so close to Christmas anymore. We are cutting it close."  
   
"Ugh, I know! I didn't think we were gonna be stuck here for _that_ long. But hey, at least we had fun right." Jo winked at her girlfriend, and Anna gave a smirk.  
   
"Yep, and we get to brag to the boys about all the privacy we had finally. They are gonna be jealous. Dean and Cas never get any time alone. I think we should send them here for a break in a couple months." Anna murmured, her brows furrowing as she thought of what they could do for the boys.  
   
Jo pulled Anna in for a deep, tongue searching kiss. "God, you are a smart, lovable, kind, and thoughtful woman. I am glad that you decided to fall from heaven, and land towards me. Granted it was during an apocalypse, and you almost got mauled by a few zombies, but hey, who hasn't now a days." She was grinning when Anna decided to clash their lips together again.  
   



End file.
